The Reception
by Dlbn
Summary: The wedding is out of the way. Now the party can begin.


Dlbn: Hello, everyone!  
Both: Happy extremely belated Valentine's Day!

Nbld: Though my sister and I despise this holiday with a passion, because it's just another commercial excuse for people to buy one another's love, we still wanted to write a fic to celebrate it.

Dlbn: That's right! And though the computer screen is cracked and we can't log into the internet because of that, my sister and I worked extra hard to get this finished, put on a flash drive, and brought to the public library to have it uploaded for all our readers.

Nbld: That we did! Now, if you could all guess, this is a continuation of our Christmas 2013 fanfic "The Wedding", but we decided to have it stand on it's own instead of making it a second chapter.

Dlbn: That makes it more special!

Nbld: That it does. So without further adieu, here we go!

Dedication: This fanfic here is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend. I couldn't imagine life without him. It was two years and a month since we got together when I wrote this (now it's a year and three months), and it just keeps getting better and better. I love you! 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any canon characters. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. I DO own Akira his family, any workers at the reception, Kio's parents, Akira's best man, and anyone else that isn't canon but is mentioned here. I make NO money off of writing this fic. I do it just for the fun and the lolz.

000

The wedding had been over for an hour by the time Akira and Kio got into the limo that would take them to the reception hall with their bridal party. While the others had insisted that they go in their own cars to the reception, Kio had adamantly proclaimed that it wouldn't be the same without them accompanying the newlyweds, and so they agreed. Though they hadn't wanted to do a limo and reception at a banquet hall deal that Akira's parents had done for their wedding, they had eventually given into the prodding and Mrs. Shujimeki's proclamation that she would _not_ be cooking and catering to a couple hundred people, and got the limo and banquet hall. It wasn't the same one that Akira's parents had used for their wedding, but it was apparently a 'tradition' in the family to have a banquet hall reception. Naoko had had one for her wedding and hadn't put up a fight about it, so they decided to just give in. The banquet hall was small, anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Kio had requested that Shieko join them in the limo as well, as he didn't want to force her to ride with some stranger. If Soubi had been driving, he may have let her go with him, but he wasn't. Akira's parents had Yoji, Natsuo, and Kio's parents with them. His mother had insisted on sitting up front while his father was sitting in the back, squished in the middle with one Zero on each side. They had been asking him endless questions about what Kio was like as a kid before Kio had shut the door and let them drive off. Soubi had threatened to make them sleep out in the snow if they caused any trouble in the car, and they'd immediately shut up and sat facing forward, with their hands clasped together in their laps. But Kio knew that as soon as the limo pulled away, they'd start something again since Soubi couldn't see them anymore.

As his friends laughed at a joke told by Kio, Akira reached across his new husband to a small cooler in the back of the limo. He pulled out glasses, and a long necked green bottle of champagne. As he sat back in the seat, he pulled the cork out. The audible pop resounded through the laughter and the fizzy drink bubbled as Akira filled up the glasses on the table.

"I know we're not at the reception yet, but we're on our way to party." He stated, grabbing a glass for himself.

"I propose a toast!" Hideki stated, grabbing a drink and holding it up. "To the newlyweds!"

The other guests did the same, but Ritsuka didn't touch the one left for him.

"Go ahead, Ritsuka. Give it a try." Hideki coaxed.

"I'm underage." Ritsuka replied, as if it was an excuse they would accept.

"Hey, we're all adults here, you're almost an adult. Just give it a little sip. Or at least hold it up for the toast?"  
"Well, okay. For the toast." Ritsuka relented and grabbed his glass, holding it up like the others were.

"As I was saying…to the newlyweds! It's about damn time! Live long and prosper!"

Akira laughed. "Trekkie." He accused.

Hideki shrugged. "Huzzah!"

"Huzzah!" The others replied, clinking their drinks together.

Ritsuka didn't drink from his and sat it on the little table in front of them. Soubi put the arm that wasn't connected to the hand holding the glass around his shoulders and pulled him close. Ritsuka squeaked a tiny bit as he fell against the elder male, but he soon settled down; comfortable. The others didn't seem to care, and he knew Akira and Kio really didn't, so the neko didn't bother to move.

"You can try it if you want." Soubi whispered into a twitching neko ear. "Nothing wrong with one little sip."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Ritsuka wondered. "Seimei wouldn't…"

"Seimei isn't here." Akira informed. "He won't know unless one of us tells him. Most of us don't know him, and Kio would never talk to him, and I'm sure Soubi would never get you in trouble."

"Not to mention he's dead." Kio muttered.

"Faked it." Soubi and Ritsuka corrected at once.

The neko grabbed his glass off the table. "No harm in trying…" He raised it to his lips and tilted it back enough to let a small amount of liquid enter his mouth. The bubbles fizzed and popped against his lips and under his nose, making him jump slightly in surprise. The slightly bitter taste danced along his tongue and he took a moment to assess the taste.

"It's…it's different."

"It's like soda, but more fun." Hideki winked.

Ritsuka laughed a little at that. He knew he shouldn't drink it, but even Soubi said it was okay, so he supposed it would be fine. It wasn't like he was going home any time soon, so his mother couldn't smell the liquor and say anything. Then again, it was one sip, so his breath probably didn't smell too much like liquor. It wasn't like when Soubi and Kio went through a half pack of beer in one night or when Soubi would smoke on his balcony and enter his room smelling like cigarettes and the stench lingered everywhere. Ritsuka had taken to buying air freshening spray once he started getting paid as Septimal Moon's number six, having taken the place of Seimei, and making sure his room smelled like a fragrance instead of smoke in case his mother went in his room when he wasn't home, or when he was, and smelled it. The last thing he needed was for her to freak out at him over cigarette smoke. She freaked out at him enough over other things.

Soubi smiled gently and took another swig of his drink.

"Oh, I can't wait to get to the reception hall and see what it looks like." Hideki stated. "I haven't seen it yet. Have you guys?" He turned to the newlyweds.

"How would we have okayed what it looked like if we didn't see it?" Akira wondered.

"Your parents handled that?"

"Oh, come on, we're not that useless."

"Sometimes."

Akira glared and slapped him, but Kio was laughing.

"You have to admit, though, you two have been so busy and concerned with the wedding, that something like that could have slipped your mind." Soubi piped up.

"It's something we'd do, yeah." Kio giggled. "Hence why I find this whole discussion funny."

"You would." Akira smirked, pulling his new husband close. "Only you."

"But that's why you love me."

"That's part of it."

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with bedroom stuff…" Ritsuka muttered, surprising the other adults but making his Fighter laugh.

"You've spent too much time with the Zeroes." Soubi tapped him on the nose, making Ritsuka wrinkle said nose.

"Soubi…" The neko complained, grabbing laughs from the others.

"Sorry, Kitten." Soubi whispered an apology. "Perhaps you should punish me later when we get some time alone?"

Ritsuka flushed bright red and shoved him away. "H-Hentai."

"You bring that on yourself, you know." Akira stated, taking a drink of his champagne. "You know what he's like."

"And it gets worse and more disturbing every day." Kio raised a glass. "I have _no_ idea how you deal, Rit-chan."

"The same way Akira deals with you, I'd imagine." Soubi informed.

Ritsuka stifled his laughter.

"Hey!" Kio glared at his best friend but burst into laughter a few moments later. "Our men put up with so much, eh, Sou-chan?"

Soubi rolled his eyes. "Hai, Kio." He took a drink of his champagne.

"Only difference is I doubt Rit-chan tops."

Ritsuka flushed. "I'm a virgin, you know."

"Are we sure those are real?" Hideki tugged on a soft black ear, making Ritsuka hiss at him and back away, batting off the offending hand.

"As real as the limo." Soubi stated. "I can verify."

"How can you verify?" Hideki asked.

"Oh god, what have you two _done_?" Kio wondered.

"He just means he hasn't taken them, so he knows they're real." Ritsuka informed. "Relax, Kio." He took a sip out of the glass of champagne in his hand.

"Ah, someone's taken to the bubbly." Hideki laughed.

"I'm just thirsty." Ritsuka argued.

"Save most of the drinking for the party. Kio stated. "And Sou-chan, no overdrinking and taking advantage of Rit-chan, alright?"

"He won't." Ritsuka stated. "I'll be sober, anyway."

"Mostly sober." Hideki nodded down at the glass in his hand.

"I'm not having a lot." Ritsuka laughed.

"Good." Kio winked. "Wedding or not, you're still a minor."

"One minute you're telling him its fine, the next you're saying it isn't." Soubi sighed and swirled his drink. "You're the King of mixed-signals, Kio. No wonder Akira was so unsure if you liked him or not in the beginning." He drank from his glass.

Kio flushed. "S-Sou-chan…"

Akira almost spit his drink out, but resigned to swallowing it and coughing instead. "Wow, way to just shout it out, Soubi."

The Fighter shrugged, making his Sacrifice gently kick his ankle. Soubi kissed him before he could argue, bringing out a wolf-whistle from Hideki.

"Hey, save that for wherever you're staying after."

"Hotel." Ritsuka muttered against the blonde's lips, kissing him back. Normally he'd care and stop the Fighter from kissing him, and definitely wouldn't kiss him back, but he didn't really care at this point. No one in the limo seemed to mind, and it seemed like the alcohol was taking Ritsuka's concerns about it right out the window.

"Hey, speaking of the party…" Kio stated. "We're here!"

The lovers separated as the limo pulled to a stop outside of a local banquet hall.

"After the grooms." Hideki offered as the driver opened up the car door.

"Thanks, Hideki. Considerate as always." Akira laughed. "Kio, after you?"

"Now look who's being considerate." Kio finished his champagne and set down the glass before exiting the vehicle.

Akira followed suit, followed by Soubi and Ritsuka, Hideki, and then the others bringing up the rear. The banquet hall took up a good two dozen blocks. The parking lot at the left hand side had a few cars that most likely belonged to the staff, but it didn't seem like anyone else was there from the wedding.

"Come on, let's go." Kio stated. "Come on, come on!" He ran off to go inside.

"Like a kid in a candy store." Akira laughed, chasing after his husband.

"That explains his lollipop addiction." Ritsuka commented.

"Chupa addiction." Soubi stated. "He only easy Chupas."

"You two really are best friends, hm? You even know his brand." Hideki laughed, chasing after the husbands.

The others shrugged and chased after them. Soubi offered Ritsuka his hand. "Shall we, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka smiled gently and took it. "Let's."

000

The inside of the banquet hall was more lavish then Ritsuka would have guessed. However, he wasn't really surprised to see that the centerpieces on the table all had a bundle of lollipops in them. Chupas, he reminded himself. As Soubi had said, it was the only kind Kio ever ate. Now that Soubi had mentioned it, the neko noticed it as well. ribbons in pale green and pale orange-yellow hung from the ceiling and were tapered together with the chandelier. The same ribbons alternated on each chair at the tables, being hung over the white cloth that covered the chairs. The table cloth matched the chairs in color and was rather plain, but the centerpieces made up for it. The plates in front of each of the chairs had gold trim around them, and the same gold trim was dancing around the top of the wine glasses at the table and around the ends of the silverware. The centerpiece, in addition to having a bouquet of Chupas sticking out of the top of it, were large vases with orange and green decorative stones and filled up with water. There was some kind of gel top in it that held the Chupa bouquets and flowers poking out of the top. Ritsuka spotted cherry blossoms, chrysanthemums, and a few other flowers that he didn't really know the name of. Each of the plates had a red origami crane sitting on it. On the cranes was a name written for who was supposed to sit there. There was a dance floor in the middle of the dance hall, and there was a bar counter in the back. A bartender stood behind it, cleaning the bar counter with a rag one last time. He grinned at the entering Bridal party, but then went back to his cleaning. There were stools at the bar that were covered in white fabric as well. A long table with food on it sat along one wall, but the cake was missing. There were a total of twenty tables, each with eight chairs. The last table, however, was a long table against a wall with the chairs for the Bridal party. The two in the middle were obviously meant for the two Grooms. They were draped in pale green and pale orange fabric, but with white draping around them; the reversal of the other chairs in the room. Having never been to a wedding before, Ritsuka was a little surprised by the three small glasses stacked on top of one another on the table, but he was sure he'd figure it out later on. He could hear the others give off small noises of appreciation.

"Looks great, you guys." Ritsuka informed the two adults.

"I was a little worried that it would look off putting, but I t does look wonderful, doesn't it." Akira pulled Kio by the waist.

"It does." Kio almost drooled at the sight of the Chupas.

"It's lovely, Kio." Shieko told him softly. "Very well done."

"Arigato, Shieko." Kio told her. "I hope everyone else likes it. My parents are picky."

"If they don't like it, they can deal with it themselves." Soubi stated. "It's your guys' wedding."

"He has a point." Ritsuka greed, snuggling up under the Fighter's arm and making him give him a surprised look.

"Someone's snuggly today." Soubi commented softly.

Ritsuka smiled. "B-Baka…"

Soubi chuckled.

"Hello, hello!" A bubbly young woman greeted them, walking over quickly. She was wearing a long black dress that was cinched in the middle with a set of diamonds on the left side. "I'm glad to see you've all arrived! What do you think? Isn't it just what we said it would be?"

Kio beamed. "It's even better then we thought. I can't wait to get the party started."

She grinned. "I'm so glad to hear it!" She stated. "Okay, we thought we'd start off with some photos of the Bridal party, since no one else is supposed to be here for another hour, so we have time. We're going to do some photos in the back foyer and the staircase. Sound good to you?"  
"Sounds perfect." Akira agreed. "But I think I speak for all of us when I say we need some time to relax. Could we start in about fifteen minutes? Just to leave some time for last minute refreshing and a bathroom break?"

The woman nodded. "Very understandable, Mr. Shujimeki." She stated. "Meet out in the foyer," she pointed, "in fifteen minutes?"

"Great." Akira nodded.

The woman rushed over to the bartender, yelling something at him in rushed Japanese.

"So now that that's settled, I'm going to go get some air. Kio?" Akira offered.

"Sounds good to me, babe." Kio agreed. 'See you guys later!"

They walked off together as the Bridal party disbanded. Hideki followed the woman over to the bartender and ordered a drink to give the man a break from her yelling.

"You're very affectionate today, Ritsuka." Soubi stated. "What's the occasion?"

"Well…no one seems to _really_ care that we're together and stuff, so it's okay, isn't it…?" Ritsuka looked up at him, cheeks tinted pink. "It's okay, right? I'm not making you feel uncomfortable, am I?"

"Of course not." Soubi pulled Ritsuka close, making the neko place his hands on the fighter's strong chest to hold himself back a little. Soubi kissed the top of his head. "Sukidayo, Ritsuka."

"S-Sukidayo, Soubi." Ritsuka smiled softly up at him.

The blonde's heart fluttered at the confession from his raven haired lover and he pulled him a little closer. "Ritsuka…"

"Hai?"

Soubi brushed soft black bangs from the boy's soft face. "Do you want to go take a little break together?"

Ritsuka was quick to spot the look in the other's eyes. "As long as we don't make Kio and Akira have to come look for us."

Soubi grinned and snaked his fingers into Ritsuka's. "We won't take long."

Ritsuka laughed as his boyfriend pulled him off to wherever he wanted to 'rest'.

000

Adjusting his suit to hide any dishevelment, Soubi led Ritsuka by the hand to the foyer where they were meeting the others. The neko was brushing down his hair to smooth it out more. Kio winked at the two of them when they appeared on the foyer. He was sitting sideways on the banister for the stairwell, with Akira behind him to hold him steady.

"And there goes the first walk of shame for the night!" Hideki laughed, making Ritsuka blush more.

"S-Shut up." Ritsuka ordered. "My ears are still real."

Kio laughed, almost falling over. "Oh, Rit-chan." He laughed. "That's got to be the comment of the day."

"It's a little early to say that, Kio." Akira warned. "I'm sure the Chibis will give us some gems tonight."

"Don't let them near the liquor." Ritsuka warned. "They got into Soubi's beer a couple weeks ago, and they didn't know they were drunk."

"After finishing half of a twelve pack." Soubi sighed.

"They didn't know they were drunk?" Hideki asked. "Damn."

"They have no nerve endings, so they can't feel things like we can. Like pain, cold, and drunkenness."

"They threw up on the living room floor and passed out under the kitchen table." Ritsuka informed.

"Oh God, warn the bartender." Kio muttered.

The woman from before hurried over, her heels clicking on the floor. Ritsuka wondered if she was excitable, or just incapable of walking.

"Good, everyone's here!" She greeted. "Our photographer is on his way, but he's a little slow with the equipment." She informed, still smiling. "So we thought we'd start with a full Bridal party photo along the stairwell."

The cameraman rushed over with his equipment. "I'm here!" He set up his camera on a tripod. "Sorry about that. Alright, what are we starting with here?"

"She suggested the entire party along the railing." Ritsuka stated.

The cameraman smiled at him. "Ah, an excellent pose." He stated. "Why don't we have the Grooms at the front, bout six steps up. So…" He walked up the stairs and tapped the step Akira was standing on. "here. And the others go behind them."

Kio got off of the railing, with help from Akira, and stood, leaning on the railing. Akira straightened him up and stood behind him.

"Alright, so now let's bring everyone else up. The best men, right behind them."

Soubi reluctantly left Ritsuka's side to stand behind them with Hideki. He shied slightly away from the other male, but Hideki didn't seem to notice.

"And everyone else behind." The cameraman waited until they were all situated before turning to Ritsuka. "And, uh…sorry, but you're…?"

"Ring bearer." Ritsuka replied shyly.

"And where's the flower girl, then?"

"She isn't present." Kio stated.

"Ah, apologies." He looked to Shieko. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm just a guest that rode with them." She stated. "Don't mind me."

"Why don't you join us, Shieko?" Soubi offered her. "You and Ritsuka together, maybe?"

"An excellent idea." The cameraman nodded.

"Oh, no, this is supposed to be just the Bridal party." She stated. "I couldn't. I'd feel improper."

"You're family, Shieko." Kio smiled gently. "Please join us? You too, Rit-chan, and don't say no!"

"I won't." Ritsuka laughed.

"Okay, how about we have you two sit on the step in front of the Shujimekis, hm?" The cameraman offered.

"Sounds good." Ritsuka looked to the kimono-clad woman. "Ms?" He wondered, offering a hand.

Smiling gently, she took it and followed him to the stairs. He waited until she sat down before sitting, himself.

"Alright. Can I have everyone shift one quarter of an inch to the left to face me?" The cameraman wondered. "Excellent! Smile at the camera!"

The flashing of the camera temporarily blinded the subjects of the photo, but the spots wore off after a few moments. Ritsuka rubbed his left eye as the cameraman came back up from his camera. "Alright, how about another group pose?" He wondered. "Could we maybe have all the groomsmen sit in front of the Grooms?"

Forming a semi-circle around the Grooms, the groomsmen sat down while Ritsuka and Shieko stood out of the camera's view. The camera snapped and the cameraman smiled.

"Other then the Grooms, do we have any couples here?"  
"That we do." Hideki nodded towards Soubi, who flushed.

"Could we get a pose from you and your…?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate…" Soubi tried to protest.

"Don't argue, Sou-chan, please?" Kio wondered. He leaned close to the blonde's ear. "Just put your arms around him, for God's sake."

"Kio…"

"No one will care." Kio assured him. "Look at Ritsuka."

Soubi did to find the neko flushing lightly, but still smiling gently at his much older lover; patiently waiting with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Alright." Soubi relented, holding out his hand for the neko.

Blushing darker but fighting it, Ritsuka took his hand and let Soubi pull him close. He stood in at the side of the Fighter.

"I have an idea." He stated, before whispering his idea to Soubi.

The blonde smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka stayed at his side and Soubi leaned down so they were face to face, but facing the camera. Ritsuka made a peace sign with one hand and Soubi slung an arm around his shoulders. The cameraman didn't seem to protest the age difference and took the photo. Ritsuka blushed. It was a more modified version of the first photo they had taken together. Ritsuka had a copy tacked to his photography corkboard in his room and Soubi had a copy under his pillow.

"Alright. Just the Grooms now, please?"

Akira stood on the step with Kio, awaiting instruction.

"Can we do something we choose?" Kio wondered. "I kind of have this idea…"

"Go right ahead." The cameraman stated. "I'm always up for new ideas! These are your photos, your way!"

Kio flushed, smiling gently. "Akira? Remember what we talked about earlier?"

Akira nodded. "Let's do it." He got off of the staircase and moved a large white pedestal holding a potted plant so that it was back more. He stood in front of it, one foot on the stairs. Kio leaned over the railing, standing a few steps higher then where he was, and leaned over; gripping the golden banister with both hands and leaning forward so they were only a few inches apart.

"Alright." Akira stated. "Just say when."

"Three…two…" The cameraman counted. "One!"

They leaned towards one another and kissed as the camera snapped.

"Adorable." The cameraman stated. "Let's do just the groomsmen."

Soubi joined the others in standing in a line on the stairway. The photo was snapped quickly as the cameraman set up his camera for another shot.

000

Music metaphorically swirled through the air of the banquet hall as the guests sat down in their seats one by one. Yoji and Natsuo were set at a table near the Bridal party's table, with Akira's sister and her husband, Akira's parents, and well as Kio's parents. Kio's parents tried to get as far away from each other as possible, inching to the side to avoid contact.

"You two really hate each other, don't you?" Yoji asked, leaning across the table on his elbows.

"I've never seen people who had a kid try to avoid each other that badly." Natsuo stated.

"You're kind of stuck with one another, aren't you?" Yoji asked. "Well, not so much anymore since Kio's over eighteen."

"And so is that girl." Natsuo stated, taping his chin with one finger. "Kio's twin that he just found but about. What was her name again, Yoji?"

"I think it was something with a 'C', Natsuo." Yoji stated, tilting his head to the side. "But I wouldn't know. Would you, Mr. Kaido?"

"Do you two ever stop talking?" He wondered.

"Never." Mrs. Shujimeki giggled. "It's just the way they are."

"They seem to shut up for the blonde. Kio's friend that threatened to leave them out in the snow?" Kio's mom wondered, taking a sip from her drink.

"That would be Agatsuma Soubi." Mr. Shujimeki replied.

"Ah yes, him." Kio's mother, Miaka, nodded. "He's quite the character…that other neko…? The ring bearer?"

"Aoyagi Ritsuka." Mrs. Shujimeki replied.

"He seems infatuated with him."

"Oh, Ritsuka's head over heels." Yoji stated.

"Gaga crazy." Natsuo agreed.

"Totally, madly in love."

"But their age difference…" Kio's father, Ryo, started to protest.

"Age is but a number, dearie." Mrs. Shujimeki stated. "I don't know what that poor boy would ever do if Soubi went away."

"He might be better off."

Yoji and Natsuo laughed loudly at that one, each boy slumping back into his chair to hold himself up.

"You're funny." Yoji stated.

"Yeah, we like you." Natsuo laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Soubi and Ritsuka? Apart?"

"And it would be good for him?"

"You don't know them as well as we do, so you wouldn't know. even Kio's alright with it, isn't he?"

"Them being together?" Akira's sister, Naoko, wondered. "He has no objections, and neither does Akira. You'd be crazy to see that they're not madly in love with one another."

Her husband nodded. "She's right." He stated. "Like mom said, I can't imagine what they'd do without one another, not just Ritsuka without Soubi. Soubi would be lost if not for Ritsuka. Kio said he was like a zombie before Ritsuka came around."

"That's mostly Seimei's fault." Yoji stated, swirling the cup of water that had been in front of him on the table. "Going and dying like that so suddenly."

"Dying?" Miaka wondered.

"Oh yeah, he was murdered." Natsuo stated.

"Oh dear…"

Natsuo shrugged. "It's not as much of a tragedy as you'd think."

Yoji snickered. "Got that right."

"I do have to make one comment, if I may?" Mrs. Shujimeki offered.

"You may." Miaka nodded once.

"You seem very…detached…concerning your son. Both of you do…you can't even come up with the name of his best friend."

"Your point being…?"

"Well…it's a little disheartening…I mean, do you even know what your son does for a living? Or his favorite kind of lollipop? Or which piercing he got first or which he's most proud of?"

"Do you know what the tattoo on his back is for?" Natsuo wondered. "Cause he won't really say to anyone, but it means something to him. Says there's some vow that goes along with it?"

"Do you know _anything_ about him, other then his age and his birthday?"

"Sure I do." Ryo nodded. "I'm the one who raised him most of his lie, since _her_ family has something against males."

"_My_ family?" She huffed. "I'll have you know that the name 'Kaido' comes from _you_."

"Hai, but _I_ was kicked out of it for being a male. Whereas you were invited in for being a woman and bearing my child." He replied. "Ergo, it's _your_ family."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't just let it go, can you?"

"It's gender discrimination!" He argued. "Not to _mention_ the fact that you had _two _children and failed to tell both one of them _and_ me that there were two."

"You didn't need to know."

"Why? Because one is a girl, that automatically means you get to hide her from any males? Even her own _twin_? How do you even _manage_ that?"

"A spell." Natsuo commented, sipping from his water.

"That is none of your concern." She glared at Natsuo, making Yoji glare at her in return.

"I didn't mean to start an argument…" Mrs. Shujimeki stated softly. "I just…it's so sad…"

Her husband put an arm around her.

"Sad?" Miaka wondered. "What do you mean?"

"You two don't even know the first thing about your own son." Mr. Shujimeki stated. "It _is_ a little sad, yes. He said he was disconnected from his family, but I didn't know how much…"

"Can you answer any of mom's questions?" Naoko wondered. "Do you know any of those answers?"

"What were they again?" Ryo wondered.

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's…he's a teacher, isn't he?"

"You idiot, he's a writer." Miaka argued.

"He's a model for art classes." Naomi corrected.

"What's his favorite kind of lollipop?" Her husband, Jirou (called Haru for his acting career) asked.

"Strawberry?" Ryo questioned warily.

"He means brand." Miaka replied. "It's those dum-dum things, isn't it?"

"Tootsie rolls, I believe."

"Chupa." Yoji and Natsuo stated at once. "Kio only eats Chupas."

"They're _right_ in front of you." Natsuo flicked the Chupa bouquet in the centerpiece.

"Wow, fail." Yoji laughed.

"What piercing did he get first?"

"Oh, he has so many…" Miaka started. "I think the one ring in his earlobe?" Mr. Shujimeki asked.

"It's one of the ones on the cartilage, I think." Ryo offered.

"The third ring in on his left ear's cartilage." Naomi stated.

"What one is he most proud of?" Natsuo wondered.

"Uh…his first one?" Ryo offered.

"It has to be the one furthest up on the cartilage. That's the most painful place, I heard."

"Wrong, his left nipple." Yoji laughed.

"_Still_ wrong." Mrs. Shujimeki laughed at him. "He's equally proud of all of them."

"Do you know what major he's taking in college? Or where he goes to college?"

"He goes to Ato in Tokyo, that one I know for sure. There isn't another art college there." Ryo stated.

"Well you got fifty percent of that one, and that was only by a deduction of known facts." Natsuo commented. "You'll have to surprise us with the next answer and get it right."

"He's taking sculpting, isn't he?" Mrs. His mother wondered.

"Photography." Ryo snorted.

"Japanese Art." Yoji stated.

"Fun fact, it's the same major as Soubi, but not the same major as Akira." Natsuo nodded once.

"Does Kio want kids?"

"Yes?" Miaka wondered.

"He has a kid." Ryo stated. "But if you're asking if he wants more? The answer is no."

"Of course Kio doesn't want kids. He has his hands full with raising us." Yoji laughed.

"Actually, Yoji, I think you're confusing him for Soubi."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not. Soubi wants to _date_ a kid, so he doesn't want to have any."

"Oh, right. Doesn't wanna be Ritsu-sensei."

"Ritsu-Sensei II. Could you imagine that? Yuck!"

"Yuck!"

"What's his favorite animal?" Naomi asked.

"Cheetah?"

"Lion?" Miaka seemed confused.

"Cats, so at least you got the right species." Naomi replied.

"You two only got two questions right, and that's the total for you both."

"And the Shujimeki family knew all the answers." Natsuo shook his heads. "I'd expect this from Ritsuka's parents, but come _on_."

"Pathetic." Yoji shook his head.

"Truly pathetic." Natsuo agreed.

"Ritsuka's parents?" Miaka wondered. "Why?"

"Oh, you know. Psychotic abusive mother that claims he isn't her son, cheating absent father that has another family but is too lazy and cheap to file for divorce…" Yoji waved it off. "His parents are messed up."

"Majorly." Natsuo agreed. But you two…"

"What's your excuse?" Both twins wondered as one.

Kio's parents both flushed, embarrassed.

"Men don't have a place in the Kaido family…" Miaka tried defending it.

"The Kaido family wouldn't exist without men." Ryo snapped. "You can't just make kids on your own, can you?"

Miaka didn't have a response to that.

"Be that as it may, it's still deplorable, and you should both be ashamed of yourselves. Matriarchal family or not, you have a duty to your child to raise him and be there for him if and whenever he needs you." Mrs. Shujimeki scolded. "Kio says he doesn't want to have much to do with the family, and I thought it was just some leftover teenage angst. But honestly, I can't blame him, I really can't." She looked to Kio's father. "I know you walked him down the aisle, Ryo, but that still doesn't change anything else…"

"But I…" Ryo paused. "Like I told Kio earlier, I know I wasn't the best father in the world, but I did what I could. It wasn't like I _chose_ to be completely ignorant of his existence until he was thrown into my lap. I know it isn't much of an excuse that the Matriarchal society of the Kaido family kept me completely ignorant, but believe me, if I had known I had a son, I would have gotten him out of there a _long_ time ago. I remember being raised within the walls of the Kaido family, and it's hell. One moment they want nothing to do with you because you're a male. The next minute they want something from you, like money or your sperm, and suddenly you're the most important thing in the world." He sighed. "Kio's being kept in the dark about the family in the same manner that I was. He didn't know he had a daughter until she was eight years old, and that's early for them to tell a man about their offspring." He sighed. "And this whole thing coming out that he has a twin sister? Where the hell is this coming from and why did neither he nor I know about it? I should have been at least informed that I had a daughter when they gave Kio over to me."

"It's not your place to know about." Miaka sighed. "You don't understand, Ryo. You claim that you do, but you really don't."

"I don't get it either." Yoji piped up. "It's sad and pathetic when you think about it."

"Without men the Kaido family wouldn't exist, but yet they're tossed aside for no reason."

"Need I remind you that if you had been a Kaido by blood, and I hadn't, that our child would still be considered a Kaido and raised without our knowledge? Just because of that damned matriarchy." Ryo growled.

"You understand the way the family runs, you claim, but you don't. You say you know what it's like to be raised by the family and then tossed to your father?" Miaka huffed. "Did you even _know_ your father?"

"My father passed away when I was young, and I wasn't told about it until I was eighteen and they threw me out with some money and the clothing on my back. I wasn't even allowed to take anything from the household, and they were being _generous_ with me." He stated. "The Shujimekis are right. It _is_ sad, pathetic, deplorable, depressing…whatever you want to call it it's that, but it certainly isn't _right_."

"That's the most you've spoken all night." Natsuo commented. "I'm quite impressed."

Ryo flushed, appearing embarrassed. Miaka cleared her throat.

"You may not understand it as outsiders, and a man…" She sneered at Ryo at that. "And I use the term loosely. But this is the way the Kaido family has run for years. And no one has had any objections until we came here for this wedding."

"If you really believe that, lady, you're even blinder then we thought." Natsuo shook his head. "I only have one eye, and even I can see it. The men in the Kaido family have hated the way things are run for generations, but it's been drilled into their minds so much that it's what's normal, that it's okay. I don't think that Kio and his father are the only ones that are against it. I bet even Ryo's father was against it. And his father, and so on."

Yoji nodded. "I know if I was a member of the family, I'd kill something just to get _out_, and change my name the moment I did!" He laughed. "It's like some kind of dictatorship or something. I mean, not being told you have children or the status of your male parent? Being so ignorant of your own kids? That must be horrible."

"It really is." Ryo nodded. "_You_ may not understand because the Kaido family loves you and you're a _woman_, but this isn't the way to live a life. It really isn't."

Miaka didn't reply as the table fell silent. The DJ's microphone buzzed to life.

"Hello, friends and family of the Kaido and Shujimeki families!" The DJ greeted into the microphone. It was a young girl, probably no older then Soubi and the Grooms were. "Saikura Banquet Hall is proud and privileged to host and entertain you all this evening! I am DJ Remix, and I'm here to bring a little traditional wedding style and a bit of the party life to you all tonight!" She scratched a record before putting on a soft-paced instrumental. "Can everyone please have a seat at your designated table? It's almost time for the Bridal Party to make their appearance!"

"Good." Natsuo smirked. "That means food will get here sooner."

"You're terrible." Ryo stated.

"I'm starving."

"You ate a ton of sweets at the house!" Yoji replied.

"Not real food, Yoji. I'm _hungry_!"

The mint haired twin rolled his mauve eyes. "Whatever, Natsuo. Bottomless pit for a stomach." He poked his Fighter in the arm, making Natsuo swat his hand away.

Once everyone was stated, the DJ spoke into the microphone again. The golden and silver bangles on her arm clinked together as she adjusted the microphone once more.

"Alright, everyone! Please put your hands together for the Bridal party! Best men Agatsuma Soubi and Sumoa Hideki and ring bearer Aoyagi Ritsuka at the lead, come on _in_!"

Entering through a large arch covered in vines and white flowers, the three males walked in together with Ritsuka in the middle, as people around the room clapped. The rest of the party filed in and took their respective seats at the head table. Kio and Akira weren't with them.

"Don't they all look spectacular, everyone?" DJ Remix wondered. "Alright, and now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! It is both my honor and my privilege to introduce to you, for the first time anywhere, as husband and husband, Mr. Shujimeki Akira and Mr. Shujimeki Kio!"

Cheers and whistles joined in with the clapping as the music changed to a more upbeat version of what had been playing before, probably made by DJ Remix herself. Arm in arm, Kio and Akira made their way under the archway and into the room. Yoji put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, breaking the eardrums of his Fighter and Mrs. Shujimeki, who had been unfortunately seated to his right. She put a finger in her ear to stop the ringing and get her hearing back.

"How did you learn to do that, Yoji?" Natsuo wondered.

"I don't know. I saw Soubi do it once to call a cab out in Gora, and I just thought I'd try it." Yoji shrugged.

"What's in Gora that you would be all the way out there?" Ryo asked.

"We're from Gora." Yoji informed.

He nodded. "And how do you know Soubi?"

"The woman that raised us works with the guy that raised him."

"Oh."

The Zeroes shrugged as Akira and Kio stood at their seats at the head table. The music died down a little, and a woman in a long black dress with her hair pinned up in a low bun handed Akira a microphone.

"Can everyone hear me okay?" He wondered.

"Loud and clear!" Yoji commented.

"You're up front, you don't count."

That got some laughs.

"We can hear you! Get on with it!" The mother of a Naomi-young girl that unfortunately fell victim to one of the Zero's pranks earlier in the day-called out.

"Good!" Kio grinned. "Because we're _not_ repeating ourselves."

More laughter.

"Kio and I would like to thank everyone here for joining us today, and may those who decided not to come for the party realize what they're missing out on and mourn it for the rest of their lives." Akira spoke into the microphone.

"We have an open bar, but please don't make asses of yourself with it. We're looking at _you_, Yoji and Natsuo."

Natsuo stuck his tongue out at him and Yoji laughed with the rest of the audience. Even Ritsuka was laughing, politely hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"But all that aside, please partake in the wonderful food and have fun. We're here to party, not to sit around and stare at each other while eating expensive food." Kio stated. "And as those who had to deal with us during the planning of the wedding, including Soubi-who had the unfortunate job of dealing with me being a stressed out Groom-zilla-can attest, this is a party we really need to relax and unwind."

Soubi nodded, smirking at Kio.

"So we'll stop rambling like we just got voted Prom King and Prom…King, and let's get this party started!" Akira called.

Cheers flooded the room as DJ Remix turned her microphone back on.

"A-a-a-a-alright, everyone! You heard the Men of the hour!" She grinned. "Let's _party_!"

000

It was an hour into the party when Ritsuka would finally learn what the three stacked glasses were for. DJ Remix ended a strange remixed version of the waltz by snapping on her microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your full, undivided attention!" She greeted. "Please, take your seats. Dinner will be served shortly!"

"Finally!" Natsuo commented, laughing as Yoji spun him around on the dance floor and let go into a group of unsuspecting persons that moved out of the way just in time.

DJ Remix laughed. "I hear that!" She agreed. "But before we get to the meal, I would like you to all bring your attention to the Head table, and would like to ask Mr. and Mrs. Shujimeki and Mr. and Ms. Kaido to join the Grooms at their table."

The four adults stood and smoothed out their clothing before trudging up to the table. Soubi pulled Ritsuka with him to sit next to Yoji and Natsuo, who had sat a few moments after Natsuo regained his balance and got off of the floor.

"I hope you two have bene behaving all night." Soubi stated. "I'm getting a full report from Naomi later."

"Hey, don't throw _me_ under the bus, Mr. Agatsuma." She winked at him, making Soubi flush a little bit.

"We behaved." Yoji stated.

"Quite well, actually." Natsuo agreed.

"I'm offended that you'd think we wouldn't."

"Offended indeed."

"Oh shut up." Ritsuka stated, laughing.

DJ Remix tapped a fork against a glass of water at her side to catch everyone's attention, as some focus had drifted.

"We will now being the Sake-sharing ceremony." She informed the group. "Would the Groomsmen like to begin by taking three sips each from the top glass?"

Akira took the glass in his hand and held it up to Kio's mouth. The green haired groom sent a message to his husband with his eyes as he took three leisurely sips, and took the glass from him. He tilted it for Akira to drink as the elder male gave him the same kind of signal with his eyes. Kio sat the glass down at the top of the table, forming a pyramid with the other glasses.

"You may now commence with drinking from the rightmost cup, and then the left." DJ Remix stated. "Don't they look so adorable, everyone?"

Clapping began as the cameraman snapped a couple photos from different angles.

"Kio's parents really don't like one another, do they?" Ritsuka whispered.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Soubi whispered back.

"They keep leaning apart from one another, though they're standing so close." Ritsuka informed. "And that set of chairs over there is separated to make clusters of three with the other couples. These are the Shujimeki's seats we're sitting in, so the others are his parents'. And you can just see the looks of disgust on their faces…"

Soubi nodded. "The Kaido family is very complicated, Ritsuka." He stated. "Kio's parents never married, and they don't get along in the slightest anymore."

"Apparently she was accepted into the family because she was pregnant with Kio and the other one, and they were Kaido by blood." Yoji joined the whispers.

"But his father was kicked out of the family when he turned eighteen." Natsuo stated. "Basically Kio's mom was a replacement for his dad."

"And he resents her for it." Soubi agreed with a nod. "Well done."

"But why does _she_ hate _him_?" Yoji wondered.

"He's male."

Once Akira and Kio finished drinking from the cups of sake, DJ Remix smiled. "Just beautiful, isn't it, folks?" She wondered. "Two men who love one another so much coming together and sharing this intimate moment with everyone they know and love here tonight. Those who are missing it definitely will regret it their entire lives." She swooned. "Now, I would like to ask the Shujimekis to take three sips from each cup, starting with the top cup and ending with the left one."

Mr. and Mrs. Shujimeki linked one set of their arms before Mrs. Shujimeki grabbed one cup in her hand and took three sips of it. She handed it to her husband, who did the same. They did the same with the remaining three cups before hugging Akira and Kio each in turn, starting with their own son. Photos were snapped as they drank and as they hugged the males.

"Amazing." DJ Remix informed the crowd. "Isn't it, everyone? We're almost done here, but know that this moment is one of the most special of the night and should resonate in our hearts forever." She spoke. "I would now like for the Mr. and Mrs. Kaido…"

"We're not married." Miaka and Ryo objected as one.

"Do you have to do this now?" Kio wondered, glaring at them both. "Just drink and you can go back to hating each other later."

"I-I would like to ask them to take three sips from each glass, starting once again with the top one and ending with the left glass."

His mother didn't hesitate to take three sips from a glass and pass it to Ryo. He did the same, and they went through the three cups pretty quickly. Akira offered his hand to Ryo, who shrugged and hugged him instead, before hugging his own son.

"I'm proud of you, Kio." He whispered. "I really am."

"T-Thanks, dad." Kio smiled, small tears forming. He wiped them away as he faced his mother.

Akira bowed gently to her and she did the same. Not exactly wanting to condone physical contact, she gingerly pat him on the back before bowing to her son.

"Congratulations, darling." She told him.

He hugged her quickly but let go and brushed off her shoulders, embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"Quite alright." She replied, hugging her son back.

From her seat at the Head Table, Shieko gently covered her mouth with her hands as light tears formed in her eyes. Ritsuka noticed and nudged Soubi.

"I guess that means something, huh?" He asked.

Soubi nodded. "It does." He smiled softly. "Only Kio could get a dysfunctional family all in one room and make them tolerate one another."

The Shujimekis walked hand in hand back to their table as Soubi and Ritsuka stood to give them their seats back.

"Thank you for keeping our seats warm, boys." Mrs. Shujimeki giggled.

"Any time, ma'am." Ritsuka laughed back.

Soubi only nodded.

Kio's parents rushed down the stairs as quickly as they could, both with red faces, and took their seats, inching even further apart. Ritsuka couldn't help but notice the differences between the two sets of parents. While Akira's parents were loving and friendly, Kio's parents were pretty cold and reserved. The Shujimekis couldn't get enough of one another, but it looked like Kio's parents got _too_ much of each other. It sure did show the differences in their worlds. DJ Remix spun something on her turn tables.

"Dinner will be served!" She informed. "Everyone grab a bite to eat, rest, and relax. Because once dinner is over, the party can begin again…tenfold!"

000

Ritsuka could almost taste the burdock as the food he put in his mouth resonated over his tongue. He wasn't a huge fan of burdock, but when Soubi cooked it, it was wonderful. This wasn't half bad, either, and he kept to himself as he ate. Soubi picked up a little tomato on his fork.

"Ritsuka." He spoke.

"Hm?" The neko looked at him to find a fork in his face. He swallowed the food in his mouth. "W-What are you doing…?"

"Feeding you." Soubi winked.

Ritsuka flushed but grabbed the vegetable in his teeth and pulled it off, chewing on it. "Thank you…" Ritsuka blushed, stabbing his fork into a piece of broccoli. He held the fork out for Soubi, who took it in one swoop. Ritsuka caught a look in his eyes and blushed.

"Soubi, not here…" He scolded.

"I know." Soubi took his littler hand in his bigger one and kissed the knuckles. "But I couldn't resist." He leaned close to his neko ear. "And I don't think I'll be able to resist at the hotel later, either."

Ritsuka laughed nervously and took a glass of wine away from the blond.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Soubi." He stated. "You're saying things…"

"Truthful things." Soubi pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. "Sukidayo."

"Sukidayo." Ritsuka pushed him away gently. "But I'm trying to eat."

Soubi chuckled and went back to his food.

Wiping sauce off of his bottom lip with a napkin monogrammed with the name of the banquet hall, Kio smiled at the lovebirds at the end of the table.

"They're so cute sometimes." He told Akira. "I just hope Soubi understand boundaries…"

"I'm pretty sure he won't do anything." Akira assured him. "Don't worry so much, Kio, okay? just enjoy the night." He kissed his husband's cheek. "Sukidayo."

"Sukidayo, too." Kio pressed his lips gently to Akira's, wiping off sauce with his tongue.

The cameraman snapped ad photo and smiled nervously before slinking away to take photos elsewhere. Kio laughed and went back to his food. "I have a feeling we'll have one _hell_ of an interesting album at the end of the night."

"I told him to get as many candids as possible." Akira confessed, blushing. "I didn't want people to put on an act for the camera."

"Good." Kio smiled. "I don't want that either. I'd rather everything be natural…except for my parents. Them natural is them fighting and I don't want to waste film on that."

"I couldn't agree more." Akira nodded. He looked to Shieko. "She sees to be adjusting well."

"Yeah, she's always been that way. Ever since we were kids."

"So you do remember being friends when you were younger, you just don't remember being together."

Kio shook his head and ate more of his pasta. "I don't know if it was a one night thing, or if they took my sperm from me in my sleep or something, but not even Shieko seems to remember it, and that's the scary thing." He sighed. "Shikiko told me some things earlier…I tried to forget about it, but it keeps nagging at me. We should talk about it in a couple days, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Akira pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, as another photo was snapped of them. "I know it's hard, but try to forget about it for now and just enjoy the night, okay? We still have quite a few things planned."

Kio smiled. "Yeah, you're right, Akira. As always." He stated. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Taking my mind off my troubles and bringing me back to earth to focus on the here and now."

"What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't do that for the man I love, hm?" Akira winked.

"A lousy one."

Akira laughed.

000

DJ Remix tapped on her microphone a little while later. "Ladies, and gentlemen!" She greeted. "I hope everyone is enjoying their meals this evening?"

"Now what do you want from us?" Natsuo called out amidst the cheers from other attendees.

DJ Remix took the ribbing good naturedly and ignored it with a smile. "I'd like to direct your attention to the appetizer buffet station, where the Grooms are currently setting up shop to cut into the cake." She informed.

"Cake?" Yoji perked up and turned with everyone else.

Kio and Akira were standing in a space at the end of the appetizer table. The table had been cleared and only a row of plates sat there. Kio and Akira held a large knife in their conjoined hands. A large cake was wheeled out from the back by two men in chef's ensembles. It was a large white cake with pale green and orange flowers trailing from the top their down the bottom; four tiers high. The top of the cake had the same flowers in a circle around the edge; running with a gap between the edges where the flowers cascaded down the cake, as if connected by a chain of flowers. There was a cake topper of an easel with one orange haired male standing behind it, and one with green hair posing in front of it. it was quite fitting, considering they were both art majors and Kio was a model. The cake was about the height of the Grooms, as the cart it was wheeled in on was lower then a regular table.

"The Grooms will now cut the cake and partake in the consumption of it, before we start having it cut up and served for guests." DJ Remix stated. "If you will, gentlemen."

"You got it!" Kio gave her the thumbs up sign.

He and Akira positioned the knife at the top of the top tier and shared a kiss as the cameraman snapped a photo of them together. The knife gently and easily split through the top tier of the cake, and they cut again to make a triangle-shaped piece of cake. Kio set the cake down and they both grabbed a piece of the triangle in their hands.

"One…" Akira started.

"Two…" Kio continued.

They both moved the pieces of cake closer to one another's mouths.

"Three!"

Before anyone could say anything or the cameraman could snap a photo, they both smashed the cake into one another's mouths at the same time.

"Well alright!" Yoji called. "Food fight!"

"Yoji, no!" Soubi protested from the head table, as Mr. Shujimeki grabbed his wrist to stop him from throwing what was in his hand at anyone.

Kio and Akira laughed and licked the cake off as well as they could before sharing a sloppy, icing filled kiss. The cameraman snapped a photo as the men who had wheeled out the cart returned and began to cut up the cake.

"Cake will be delivered to the tables individually," DJ Remix began, "so don't make a beeline for the table." She winked at Yoji and Natsuo, making them both blush before glaring at her in unison. She seemed spooked because she pulled back a little, but she was grinning.

"While cake si being served, please enjoy this song, picked out by the groomsmen themselves.

000

"Could the groomsmen please take their places on the dance floor, for their first dance as husband and husband?" DJ Remix wondered. "That's right, people, break out your disposable cameras and your tissues. It's going to be a moment for the photo album."

"Hasn't she thought that about everything so far?" Natsuo wondered.

Yoji snickered.

Kio and Akira walked out onto the dance floor, hand in hand. Akira spun Kio to face him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kio put his arms around Akira's neck and stood on his toes a little to be eyelevel and give him as kiss that the cameraman captured on film, before the music began. A slow paced song that sounded like it belonged on a relaxation tape came out of the speakers for a few moments as Kio laid his head on Akira's chest and they swayed back and forth to the music. As quickly as it had started, it changed into a more upbeat song that not only got Akira and Kio separated and dancing, but got the guests on their feet as well.

"The Grooms would like to invited the Shujimekis and Kio's parents onto the floor with them to celebrate this momentous occasion!" DJ Remix stated, scratching at her turntable.

Akira's parents wasted no time in joining them on the dance floor but, as expected, Kio's parents didn't move.

"Oh, come on! Don't be sticks in the mud!" DJ Remix ordered, beginning a rhythmic clap. "Mr. Kaido! Er…Kio's mother…we're waiting for you!"

The other guests joined in the clapping, but it didn't encourage either of them to move.

"Oh come _on_." Yoji rolled his eyes. "At least do it out of respect for Kio, would you?"

Neither moved looking away from one another instead.

"Damn it, Natsuo, help me here." Yoji ordered, standing.

"You got it, Yoji."

They walked over to the feuding adults. Yoji grabbed Miaka by the arms, and Natsuo did the same to Ryo.

"Come on, now! You're not ruining this for Kio." Natsuo stated.

"Not with us around, anyway." Yoji added.

"Please get your hands off of me." Miaka ordered Yoji.

"Nope. You won't go on your own, so we'll have to _make_ you." The mint haired male argued.

"I understand what you're trying to do, but I will not dance with that woman…" Ryo stated.

"You don't have a choice anymore." Natsuo stated.

"That's the spirit, boys! Let's get them out here!" DJ Remix called. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

The other guests gave into the chant as Yoji and Natsuo pulled on the adults to get them out of their seats.

"I think they need help." Ritsuka told Soubi. "Should we?"

"It's up to you, Ritsuka." Soubi stated. "I'll do whatever it is you want."

"Then let's help. For Kio, anyway."

"For Kio." Soubi agreed.

The two of them got up and joined the Zeroes.

"Could you talk some sense into them!?" Miaka wondered. "Please?"

"Sorry." Ritsuka stated. He helped pull her off the chair and slipped behind her to push her from behind.

"You too, Ryo." Soubi ordered, 'helping' Ryo out of his chair and pushing him forward.

"You can't be serious." Ryo was arguing, but he seemed to be moving on his own.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ritsuka wondered.

"You can't force me to." Miaka tried to dig her heels into the floor to stop them from pulling her.

"Natsuo? Would you mind?" Ritsuka stated. "I don't think she's going to come if it's not on her own free will."

Natsuo smirked. "What's your last name, ma'am?"

"K-Kaido, but…"

"Kaido Miaka." Natsuo spoke softly. "We will control that name."

Yoji smirked. "Completely control the name Kaido Miaka." He agreed.

Soubi chuckled as Ritsuka laughed. He felt the woman go slack.

"Go on the dance floor. Do it for your son." Yoji prodded. "Look at all the fun everyone else is having, would you? Don't be such a stick in the mud, Miaka."

"K-Kaido-sama to you boys…" She corrected.

"Now go dance!" Natsuo ordered. He threw her forward and Ritsuka shoved her a little.

She gasped as she caught herself and stopped herself from falling; their spell wearing off. Yoji and Soubi let go of Ryo. He sighed and got on the dance floor, moving slowly and awkwardly to the beat. Miaka started to leave the dance floor, but with the Zeroes, Soubi, and Ritsuka blocking her path, she had no choice but to give in and dance as awkwardly as Kio's father was. Kio laughed and danced his way over to the males.

"Thanks, you guys." He stated. "But you made one mistake."

"What?" Yoji wondered.

Akira joined them. "You stayed next to the dance floor." He stated.

Kio grabbed Soubi and Ritsuka by the arm, and Akira did the same for the twins, before pulling the four of them onto the dance floor.

"Not so nice when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?" Miaka sneered.

"At least we're willing to have fun!" Yoji broke into a dance that had Natsuo laughing and joining in with him; the twins bumping their hips together.

"A little unconventional, but we'll take it!" DJ Remix stated. "Good work, boys!"

Soubi pulled Ritsuka close and swayed a little bit with him. "I can't dance." The blond admitted.

"Me neither." Ritsuka replied, blushing. "But even I know this is too slow." He turned around in Soubi's grip and leaned against him, moving his hips. Soubi's eyes widened, but he soon fell into pace with the neko.

"And with that note, how about we have the sister of one of the grooms and her husband come join them on the dance floor."

An excited Naoko dragged Haru to the dance floor and jumped onto her brother, almost taking him down.

"Great party, bro." She winked, before dancing with her husband and leaving a stunned Akira alone.

He blinked in surprise and steadied himself as he pulled Kio close to join him.

DJ Remix squealed. "Let's have the rest of the Bridal Party join the grooms and their dancing partners on the dance floor!"

Hideki let out an excited shout and joined in with the others, the other groomsmen following him onto the dance floor. Ritsuka leaned his head back and looked up into Soubi's cobalt eyes.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka wondered.

"Hai?" Soubi looked back down at him.

"Sukidayo."

"Sukidayo." Soubi pressed a kiss to the tip of the boy's nose, making him blush.

"And now, anyone else that wants to join, get _out there_ and _boogie_!" DJ Remix ordered.

People poured in from all sides of the dance floor boxing in Kio's parents close together.

"You're too close to me, Ryo."

"I can't move, Miaka." He argued.

"Try_."_

He huffed and inched back, but was immediately shoved back closer to her. She turned and faced the other way so she didn't have to see his face. He sighed and turned away so their backs were together. Kio sighed as he noticed it but turned away to face Soubi and Ritsuka.

"Thanks for helping the Zeroes and being such good sports, guys." Kio stated. "Seriously, I don't know what I'd do if you guys weren't here. My parents are terrible."

"Mine aren't much better, Kio." Ritsuka offered. "It's our pleasure to help you. It's your day, you know, and they shouldn't be ruining that for you."

"It was mostly the Chibis, though, so thank them."

Yoji and Natsuo joined them. "What about us?"

"Thanks…for making my parents get out here and stop putting a damper on everything." Kio smiled gently. "It means a lot to me."

"To us." Akira added, joining them with Hideki at his side. "It wouldn't be the same without any of you."

"Save the mushy shit for the toasts." Yoji ordered, looking away.

"Embarrassed, Yoji?" Natsuo prodded. "Come on, you can't be serious." He giggled. "Let them have their moment. It's their day, remember?" He winked, though it was hard to tell since he only had one eye to do so anyway."

Yoji elbowed him. "Oh, shut up, Natsuo." He grunted. "You're the embarrassing one."

Natsuo grabbed him and pulled him close so their chests were touching lightly and smirked. "If you want me to embarrass you, I can think of more creative ways to do it."

"Like what?" Yoji smirked, challenging him.

"Please, not here." Soubi warned.

"This." Natsuo pulled the mint haired boy even closer and closed the gap between the two of them, pressing his lips gently to Yoji's before applying more pressure and practically forcing his lips open. Yoji didn't fight it as Natsuo's tongue slipped into his mouth and tangled his fingers into maroon hair and pulled him as close as possible.

"This doesn't surprise me." Ritsuka sighed.

"It sounds like a good idea to me, Ritsuka." Soubi winked.

Ritsuka gave him a look. "I dare you to even _try_ that."

"Alright." Soubi closed the gap between them and quickly slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Ritsuka moaned lightly as his eyes widened in surprise.

Instead of pushing the Fighter away like Soubi thought he would, Ritsuka pulled him closer with a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Akira asked Kio.

"You tell me." Kio winked.

Without another word, Akira pulled him into a kiss, their bodies continuing to dance together to the beat of the song.

000

"Come on, Ritsuka, it'll be fun!" Yoji prodded, trying to pull the raven haired neko onto the dance floor. Since Ritsuka was taller then him now, it looked slightly comical.

"I really don't think we should…" Ritsuka stated. "Isn't that just for Kio's groomsmen and stuff?"

"Naw, Kio said it's for the kids to do." Natsuo stated. "I think he wants to keep us out of trouble or something like that, though we've behaved all night."

"Almost behaved." Ritsuka replied.

"We saved the night earlier so he owes us." Yoji stuck out his tongue. "Just come on!"

"I don't really want to do this with you guys…" Ritsuka stated. "I feel like I'll get hurt…"

"We'll be careful." Yoji promised.

"We know better then to put you in harm's way with Soubi around." Natsuo winked.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "So Soubi's a deterrent. Good to know."

"So come _on_! Don't make us use a spell on you~" Yoji sang the warning.

Ritsuka sighed. "Can't you guys just do this on your own? I want to finish my cake…"

"Don't pester Ritsuka, you two." Soubi warned, sliding up behind the teen and wrapping his arms around him. "You two should know better then that, remember?"

The Zeroes rolled their eyes. "Fine, foiled by Soubi once again." Yoji sighed.

"You're missing out, Ritsuka." Natsuo winked. "If you catch the flowers, it means you're getting married next."

Ritsuka flushed. "S-Shut up…"

The Zeroes laughed and went off to join the other kids on the dance floor. Ritsuka took Soubi by the hand and brought him back to their table, sitting down in his chair to devour the cake slice in front of him.

"Alright, everyone!" DJ Remix spoke into the microphone. "If that's everyone that wants to participate out there on the dance floor, we can go ahead and give it a shot!" She grinned. "Are you ready, Kio-chan?"

"Ready!" Kio waved the little bouquet at her, facing away from the others.

"Let's give him a countdown! Everyone help me out here!" She ordered. "Five!"

"Four!" The crowd joined with her. "Three! Two! One!"

Kio threw the bouquet over his shoulder, clearly misjudging his own strength and the distance the kids were from him. The bouquet sailed over the top of their heads and outstretched hands, flying back and landing square on Ritsuka's half-eaten cake slice. Frosting flew up and hit the neko in the face. He blinked confused plum eyes before wiping it away.

"Huh?" He wondered. "Kio!"

Soubi laughed, plucking the bouquet from the cake. "Looks like we have a winner." He chuckled.

Ritsuka flushed. "It looks more like the cake won…"

DJ Remix laughed. "Aw, someone's embarrassed!" She stated. "We have a winner! Stand up and take a bow!"

Ritsuka did as she asked quickly before sitting back down and plucking fabric off of the cake. "My cake's ruined." He muttered.

Kio laughed and bounded up to the table. "Like we didn't see _that_ coming." He stated, leaning up and ruffling Ritsuka's hair.

"Kio!" Ritsuka laughed, swatting his hand away. "You threw it way too hard."

"Yeah, that was an accident." Kio winked, taking the bouquet from Soubi and bouncing back to the dance floor. "Let's try again." He stated.

"Did he do what I think he did?" Ritsuka wondered.

"Perhaps Kio is hinting a little something, hm?" Soubi chuckled, kissing the tip of a black cat ear.

"W-What?" Ritsuka looked up at the blonde, confusion glittering in his eyes.

"I think Kio was trying to say that we should get married." Soubi whispered. "I rather like the idea, don't you?"

"S-Soubi…" Ritsuka blushed. "I don't think this is the time or the place to talk about…"

"It is fitting though, no?" Soubi chuckled.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "No more wine for you. That's an order."

"Got it!" Natsuo proclaimed, holding up the bouquet. He smirked at Yoji before handing the bouquet to a little girl that had just barely missed catching it. "Here you go."

"Really?" She wondered. "T-Thank you!"

Natsuo smiled lightly before covering it up. "Whatever." He shrugged.

The little girl ran off to her parents to show off the flowers.

"Aw, what a gentleman." DJ Remix cooed.

Natsuo flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't think too much of it, lady…"

"Whoever knew you had a soft side." Yoji laughed, elbowing his Fighter.

"Oh shut up, Yoji." Natsuo blushed.

"I suppose that means it's my turn to throw something?" Akira wondered.

"Do we _all_ get to throw something?" Yoji eyed a piece of cake at his place at his group's table.

"Don't even think about it." Kio ordered, slinging an arm around his neck. "It's not happening." He leaned close to the Zeroes. "Maybe later, but not now, alright? And don't tell Soubi I said that."

"You got it." Natsuo agreed.

"Our lips are sealed." Yoji nodded.

As the DJ called for everyone to come back onto the dance floor to catch what Akira had to throw-it looked like he was going to throw the pillow the rings had come on-the Zeroes went back to their table and grabbed their cake before joining Soubi and Ritsuka at their table and sitting down in the chairs to Ritsuka's right.

"He's still blushing." Natsuo commented, laughing.

"You would be too if you heard anything Soubi just said." Ritsuka replied, shoving the intoxicated blond away from him.

"Ha, Soubi's drunk." Yoji commented as the blond steadied himself.

"I'm not drunk." Soubi shook his head. "You wouldn't want to see me drunk."

"It's true." Kio stated, plopping down in his own chair. "You should have seen him after he found out about your brother dying, Ritsuka." Kio nibbled on cake, twirling his fork around and looking it over in contemplation. "And from the television, no less. A story on the news, can you believe that? After all the crap your brother put him through and everything, he had to learn that he died from a news broadcast. "How sad. Anyway, he got drunk off his ass a couple times while I was over. It wasn't pretty at all."

Soubi flushed. "I can't believe you remember that…" He muttered.

"Of course I remember. I've never seen you so broken, Sou-chan, and I don't want to see it again." Kio replied sternly. "Now you understand, Ritsuka? Why I don't like Seimei?"

"Oh, I've always understood that." Ritsuka waved him off. "I learned more about Seimei while we were at Seven Voices a few years ago then I knew about him my entire life. Whatever you think of him or about him, I'm sure it's one hundred percent right, but it's much worse then you think." Ritsuka stole a bite from Soubi's piece of cake, since his was ruined.

Soubi blocked him with his fork and took a piece of it on his own fork. "Open up." The blond ordered.

Ritsuka flushed but did as told, looking away as Soubi fed him the bite of cake.

"That looks like fun." Natsuo commented, digging off a bit of cake from his own slice. "Here Yoji!"

Yoji opened his mouth and grabbed cake off the fork quickly, winking at his Fighter. "Your turn!" He stated, mouth full of cake.

"You got it!" Natsuo ate the offered cake. "Yum!"

"No table manners." Kio sighed, shaking his head and nibbling on cake. "Hey, Rit-chan?"

Ritsuka's ears perked up. "Hai?"

"You didn't give Soubi any cake. How rude."

Ritsuka flushed and grabbed his fork. "You…you want any, Soubi…?"

"If you're feeding me, I'd love it." Soubi winked.

Ritsuka flushed and offered his Fighter cake. Soubi took it off the fork, giving Ritsuka a seductive look that had the neko's face instantly lighting up cherry red. Kio and the Zeroes laughed at him as Akira joined them.

"What's so funny?" He took a bite of Kio's cake.

"Ritsuka's face." Yoji commented.

Akira rolled his eyes. "Are they picking on you, Ritsuka?" He wondered. "You too, Soubi? For shame." He laughed, shaking his head.

"They've been like this all night." Ritsuka replied.

"I can only imagine." Akira chuckled.

"Can I grab a photo?" The cameraman wondered. "The three couples?"

"We're not a couple." Yoji stated.

"We're twins." Natsuo informed.

The cameraman paled. "But…" He paused. "Can I get the photo anyway…?"

"Of course." Kio grinned. "Hey, wanna make it look cute? Feed one another cake."

The cameraman grinned and set up to take the photo. "Sounds great to me!" he commented.

Blushing, Ritsuka dug cake from Soubi's slice and offered it to his Fighter. Soubi and the others did the same thing with their slices of cake, putting it into their respective partner's mouths as the camera flashed.

"Thanks!" The cameraman stated.

"Hey, can you just do the four of us?" Kio wondered. "The two couples, I mean?"

"Sure thing!"

Kio kissed Akira as the cameraman set up.

"Ah, hell." Soubi muttered, pulling Ritsuka close. "Ritsuka…kiss me."

Ritsuka flushed. "I-I'd like that…" He pressed his lips gingerly to the blonde's right before the cameraman snapped the picture.

"Excellent shot." He stated, before running off to take photos elsewhere.

"We're going to have a lot of those kinds of photos, aren't we?" Ritsuka wondered.

"The more the merrier." Kio shrugged.

DJ Remix tapped on the microphone. "Everyone, can I have your attention!" She wondered. "I know we've been having a lot of fun tonight, but now's the time to get serious." She grinned. "Can I direct your attention to the head table? It's time for the speeches from the best men!"

"And this is our cue to get lost." Yoji stated.

He and Natsuo grabbed their plates of cake and left the table as the groomsmen joined them. Hideki had a microphone in his hand, which he tapped.

"This thing on?" He wondered loudly into it.

The microphone screeched in protest, making all the nekos flatten their ears while the adults covered their own ears.

"Sorry." Hideki flushed. "So I know we were supposed to spend time and effort on these things and give long, funny, yet moving speeches that bring tears to your eyes and make you sniffle. But I simply couldn't do that, and I know Akira and Kio would probably be put to sleep if I did."

"So would we!" Natsuo called, making the others laugh.

Mr. Shujimeki lightly slapped his shoulder, laughing and smiling good naturedly.

"Here, here." Hideki agreed. "So I guess this is the part where I stop making terrible jokes and just get on with it. See, I have this special privilege that a lot of people here don't have. That special privilege is that I've known Akira for _so_ long, that I can pick on him and tell you a shit ton of embarrassing stories and he won't try to kill me for it." Hideki grinned down at his friend. "Like the time we skipped class and hung out in the bathroom, because neither of us studied for our history exam and couldn't afford another failing grade." He laughed. "A hall monitor came into the bathroom and spotted us. he asked for our hall passes and, of course, we didn't have any. I told him Akira was sick, because I'd never throw _myself_ under the bus. And to make it as believable as possible, Akira actually darted into the bathroom like he needed to puke, and made the necessary noises. The hall monitor gave us temporary passes so we wouldn't get in trouble if any other monitors came in. He did his business and left, with Akira still making his fake retching noises. It wasn't until after that I realized Akira had actually made himself throw up. Talk about being dedicated to the lie, am I right?"

"Why are you telling this while people are eating cake?" Akira wondered, flushing out of embarrassment.

"Because it gets better." Hideki grinned. "It turns out that by faking sick, Akira actually _did_ make himself sick, and had to be let out to go home early. Try explaining _that_ one to the Shujimekis."

That gathered some laughs.

"But in all honest and lack of comedy here, Akira is the greatest guy I've ever had the pleasure to meet." Hideki went on. "Sorry to some of the groomsmen that I've known forever, but this is Akira and Kio's day, so you can deal with it. You'll be the greatest guys ever at your own weddings."

Laughter.

"Not to mention the fact that he's a great artist, need I remind anyone?" Hideki smirked. "A good thing, too, because if it wasn't for his skills, he never would've been accepted into Ato, and he never would have met Kio…and we'd all be left wondering who these two would both end up with. Since, well, we all know no one else could put up with either of them long enough to make any form of a relationship, and I mean that in the best possible way." He stated. "And what about Kio, huh?" he grinned. "I swear, Akira may be the greatest guy ever, but I don't think anyone in the world could put up with him for as long, or as well, as Kio. Guy must go through a lot of crazy stunts with this guy, here." Hideki slung an arm around Akira's shoulders. "Do I need to remind anyone here of the Meatball Incident of 1998?"

"What incident?" Yoji wondered.

"Oh, right, some of you weren't even born yet." Hideki winked. "Well, let's just say Akira took his artistry and the horrible public school lunches to heart and put them together. If you've ever heard of Wall Ball, where you bounce a ball off a wall and catch it? Well, he played Wall Ball with the meatballs and made a mural out of it when they stuck. I still have a photo of it in my wallet. It was that priceless. Though it did land us both in detention every day after school for three weeks. It was still worth it." He smiled fondly at the memory. "So without taking up too much time and boring you all to death here, I'd just like to say in conclusion that I am honored to not only be Akira's best man, but his best friend, and to be here today to witness the marriage of these two artists, and unification of their families…even though we all know _that_ didn't go oh so smoothly." He winked. "To Akira and Kio!"

"To Akira and Kio!" The crowd chorused, holding up the glasses of champagne at their seats. They each took a sip in celebration.

Ritsuka crinkled his nose as the bubbles danced under his nose. He wasn't too happy with Soubi having more liquor, but only one sip couldn't hurt. The Zeroes, however, he was keeping a close eye on so they wouldn't repeat their last drunken escapade.

"What a…moving speech there, Hideki!" DJ Remix spoke into their microphone. "I think now, though, it's time to move on. So we don't 'bore', as you put it, everyone to death," She laughed, "let's pass the microphone and the spotlight over to our other best man, Agatsuma Soubi!"

Soubi stood, holding onto the back of Ritsuka's chair as he did so, and took the microphone from Hideki.

"Too much to drink, Sou-chan?" Kio giggled.

"You could say that." Soubi replied. "I don't think I need to test the microphone and kill everyone's ears again, so I'll just get to the point."

Ritsuka slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Face palm!" Yoji commented.

Soubi ruffled Ritsuka's hair, to the annoyance and embarrassment of the neko.

"Anyway, I haven't known Kio as long as Hideki and Akira have known one another, so forgive me that I can't give you any embarrassing stories of him as a teenager."

"Damn it!" Natsuo cursed.

Laughter resounded through the table.

"But, then again, Kio's parents can't really give any either, so I guess I'm not the only one here who's completely out of the loop on that topic."

Kio's parents flushed, but the Shujimeki family was laughing.

"Well, let's see…what _can_ I say about Kio? I'm not really that much of a talker so forgive me."

"Thank god for booze." Ritsuka commented, taking a sip of champagne and gathering more laughter from the crowd.

Soubi chuckled. "Sad part there, Ritsuka, is I agree." He leaned down. "But you're the one that has to deal with the consequences of me being intoxicated later, if you get what I mean." He winked.

"Hentai, get back to your speech and stop harassing me." Ritsuka pouted.

Soubi chuckled. "As you wish." He smirked. "Back on topic then. What can I say about Kio? Well, for one, he's persistent. I mean, let's just say that when I was a kid, I wasn't exactly socialized well. And when I went to Ato, I didn't really care about making friends. I just wanted to go in, do what I needed to, and get out. But then came Mr. Persistent." Soubi rolled his eyes. "Seriously, the guy was like a leech; attached to my arm all the time and at my side _every single day_. Back then, honestly, it annoyed the shit out of me. I did everything I could to scare him off, but he just wouldn't go _away_." Soubi smiled at his friend. "But that was back then. Now, looking back on it, I'm glad he was as persistent as he was. I wouldn't be here if not for him and, quite frankly, I'd probably be completely mute."

"Ritsuka would count himself lucky!" Natsuo called.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "No, I wouldn't!" He argued.

Soubi kissed the top of his head, making his neko ears pop up and twitch in attention.

"What else can I say about Kio well, like Akira, he's a fantastic artist." His words got the crowd clapping. "And if it wasn't for that, he'd probably be off somewhere else doing god knows what with who knows who instead of being here with Akira, stopping both of them from driving the rest of the world insane."

Hideki almost spit out his drink as he laughed, causing others to laugh harder as well.

"So let's see…what _else_ is there to say about Kio…well, quite clearly he's good with kids. I mean, come on. Yoji, Natsuo, Ritsuka…? He's just surrounded by them." Soubi went on. "Yeah, Kio's great with kids. Except apparently his own."

Shieko giggled from her seat, and Soubi sent her a wink. Kio face palmed, but he was still laughing. His mother looked uncomfortable, and everyone else who didn't know he had a daughter seemed confused, but took it as a joke that he didn't have any kids and laughed anyway.

"And speaking of family, I don't think I've seen a family as dysfunctional as the Kaido family."

"Just mine." Ritsuka stated, drawing laughs from the Zeroes.

"See, Kio, we all know the real reason yo married Akira. A new last name." Soubi chuckled.

Kio flushed, but he was laughing, as well as Akira. His mother didn't look too pleased with that, but it wasn't a surprise, since she held the family in such high regard. His father, however, was laughing as though he'd never laughed before.

"If that's the case, can I marry Akira, too?" He wondered.

That drew laughter from everyone but Kio's mother, who was rolling her eyes. Shieko cast worried glances at the woman as she laughed, but she enjoyed the jabs at the Kaido family anyway.

"Seriously, though, his parents are tolerable. When they're apart anyway. When they're together, it takes me and three teenagers to get them to do anything, and it apparently has to be by force." Soubi shook his head. "But enough of the family from hell. Kio got out while he had the chance, and let's all just be thankful for that. I know he is, and I know his father wishes he could make a run for the hills as well." Soubi looked to their table. "I've only known his mother for less then twenty-four hours, and I believe she already hates me. That has to be a new record. I knew I had bad luck with the ladies, but seriously? This is just pathetic." He looked down at Ritsuka. "Not like I need any ladies, anyway, right?"

"Hentai." Ritsuka muttered.

"So back to the topic at hand here. Kio." Soubi stated. "I just have a couple questions for you. When you go through metal detectors, do they just beep, or do they start singing to the tune of 'jingle bells'?"

Kio laughed, fingering one of his piercings, self-consciously.

"And my second question is probably one that we've all wanted to know at one point or another." Soubi took a deep breath to compose himself and smiled at Kio. "When you go into a Dentist's office, do they cheer or get scared stiff? I can only imagine how many cavities you have, considering the fact that you eat half a bag of Chupas a day." Soubi smirked. "Keeping that in mind, everyone, let's keep Kio away from the centerpieces."

Akira reached over and grabbed a centerpiece from the their table and moved it away. Kio swatted at him, laughing, making everyone else laugh as well.

"Okay, okay, enough poking fun at Kio. He gets enough harassment from the twins as it is; he doesn't need it from me. Those three have gotten along great since the start. If you can call for Kio almost breaking his nose when he walked into my apartment and tripped over their trip wire 'getting along great'." Soubi went on. "Since we're on the topic of kids at the moment, I do wonder something. Are you planning on having kids of your own someday, Kio? Or are you going to refrain from that, knowing your family might judge you an unfit parent just because you don't have the right reproductive organs?"

Another joke on the Kaido family that went ignored by Kio's mother.

"And just like that, I went from being number two on Miaka-sama's hate list to number one. Congratulations, Ryo, you're off the hook."

"Finally!" Ryo called, gathering laughs.

For once, Miaka smiled at the joke, though she still seemed annoyed from the look in her eyes.

"Oh, so he does talk! And I thought I was improperly socialized. I think that's the most he's spoken all day." Soubi smirked. "Alright, but seriously, that was the last jab at the Kaido family, I swear. But you have to admit, they do provide a lot of material." Soubi stated. "What else can we say about Kio that won't embarrass the living daylights out of him? Well, he's an honest one, I'll give him that. I think he even blindsided Ritsuka with it the moment they met. Telling him instantly just what he thought of his older brother."

"All of which is true." Ritsuka muttered.

"Indeed it is." Soubi nodded. "Kio's also pretty good at keeping secrets. I don't think we will ever know what that tattoo on his back is about and what the vow he made was when he got it done. Not to mention, if Kio was enough of a blabbermouth, the police would have been after Seimei's ass a long time ago for the crap he put me through. With that in mind, Kio's a pretty caring guy. He'd put just about anyone else before himself. I can't count the number of times he's helped me out and bandaged one of my injuries, even if I didn't take the time or the care to fix it. If I even got a scrape on my knee, he'd yell at me until I bandaged it up and took care of it, or he'd do it himself. Which is a tiny bit overbearing, Kio, but we all know when you do those kinds of things, you mean well." Soubi smirked at his friend. "So anyway, before I start boring the crap out of everyone and start rambling incoherently about nonsense like most intoxicated individuals tend to do, I propose another toast! To Kio. My best, and only friend, Mr. Persistent, and the best thing to ever happen to him, Akira! To Kio and Akira!"

"Kio and Akira!" The others chorused, raising their glasses and drinking from them.

Ritsuka took Soubi's away after a drop landed in his mouth. "You're drunk enough, and I'm not helping you walk home."

"So mean." Soubi commented softly, pressing a champagne flavored kiss to the neko's lips.

Fast paced music began to flow from the speakers again.

"Now what could ever hope to follow such heartwarming toasts as those?" DJ Remix stated. "The couple would like to invite you to meet with our video recorder to leave your own heartfelt message or toast, or just playful jab, for our lovely couple to view later in memoriam of this momentous day." She went on. "We would now like to invite all the children, and teenagers, to join together on the dance floor for some party games, hosted by me, DJ Remix, myself!"

000

After about five hours of partying and good natured ribbing between guests and the hosts, the party began to die down. After a few games that led to the children winning prizes that included colorful trinkets, goodie bags, and even centerpieces from the kids' table-miniature versions of the ones on the other tables-and adults picking numbers from a hat to win centerpieces or another prize, guests began to leave with sleepy children and intoxicated adults. There were only a couple handfuls of people left when Kio's mother pulled him to the side and handed him a small envelope.

"What's this?" Kio wondered.

"Just a small token from the family." Miaka replied. "Shikiko was supposed to give this to you, but she left in a huff and left me with the task of doing so. So here it is. You don't need to open it now, but don't object to receiving it or what's inside."

"Um…okay…thanks, mother."

"You're welcome." She nodded. "And your friend Soubi?"

"Hai?"

"Tell him that I do not 'hate him' as he put it, but I would like it if he could refrain from the Kaido family jokes for a while, and all together in Shieko and my presences."

"Soubi's not normally like that. it's got to be the alcohol." Kio stated. "But I will be sure to let him know, although he'll probably forget everything in the morning."

"That's why everything was recorded." His mother replied. "Don't think I didn't notice that and your cameraman. He's not as stealthy as he thinks."

"Yeah, I know." Kio nodded.

"Well, that's all I had to say. Shieko and I had better get going back home."

"You're not staying the night? We can put you guys in a hotel, and…"

"Kio, our places are not with the common folk. The place for Shieko and I is with the Kaido family on the estate, and we need to get back. Without a doubt, Shikiko is worried sick about her mother and I."

Kio nodded. "I understand." He bowed. "Thank you for coming, mother. I really do appreciate that you were here, even if you didn't want to participate and had it out with father."

"Oh. You know about that."

"I spoke to mother Shujimeki."

"You call her mother, now, too?"

"She insists."

"And Akira's father you call 'father', I assume?"

"Well, it's 'mom' and 'dad'. You and father are 'mother' and 'father'." Kio nodded. "They're like the family I never had but always wanted." He hugged his arms close to himself as if on guard. "I mean no disrespect, but…" He looked away, ashamed and flushing.

"I understand…you and your father have very similar feelings regarding our family, and I understand to a degree. Being male and being Kaido does not go hand in hand quite well."

"No it doesn't, and it's very unfortunate…I've grown to resent my own family…"

"As does your father." She sighed softly. "I suppose I can understand. I may not agree, but you have a right to your own opinion, and we can leave it at that."

"Could you tell me something, mother?"

"Hai?"

"Shikiko says you may be able to tell me because she doesn't know, and you should, so…"

"Hai?"

"Do I…do I have a twin sister?"

His mother paused, seeming unsure if she should say something or not. "I can't…"

"Please…no more secrets…" Kio paused. "I've met her, mother. She called me her big brother. She said we were twins…we even _look_ like we could be twins…"

"You…were supposed to be kept separated…" Miaka sighed. "Chouma. Her name is Chouma. She's your younger twin sister. But don't try to find her. She's dangerously unstable."

"Unstable?"

"We sent her to a place where they claimed they could keep her under control and train her to control herself…but quite clearly, they failed to hold her there and do what they promised. I've long since lost contact with them and, considering she's over eighteen, it is no longer my place…"

"And another question…how old am I?" Kio asked, looking at her sternly. "Don't laugh, because this is a serious question that Shikiko brought up."

"What did she tell you?"

"That I am older then I think I am. So what's true, mother? Am I twenty-six years old?"

His mother paused for a moment. "All the answers you are asking for, they are things I cannot…"

"Can't or won't?" Kio glared. "Because I'm starting to wonder just what's being hidden from me all this time and why. My husband and I at least have the right to know that much. You kept my daughter form me for eight years, my sister for all this time, my age all this time, and who _knows_ what else. The Kaido family is full of secrets and I'm sick of not knowing anything just because I'm male! I deserve to know what's going on if it concerns me!"

She sighed but didn't reply right away. "Shikiko said that everything you need to know will be in that envelope, along with a momentary gift for your wedding." She stated. "I have a feeling that everything Shikiko told you is true. She's been very sneaky lately…"

"I want to hear it from _you_. How. Old. Am. _I_?"

"Thirty-four."

Kio paled. "That's…what Shikiko said…and I suppose you would know better then her…so I believe you…"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"But even father doesn't believe that…"

"Your father doesn't know his own age, let alone yours." She shook her head. "But please do me a favor and do not tell him any more information? We'll reveal everything when the time is right, alright?"

Kio nodded, tucking the envelope she had given him into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. "Alright, mother, if that is what you wish."

She took him by the shoulders and smiled gently at him. "You've grown up to be quite the young man, Kio." She informed. "Please, stay as you are, and don't let anything you find out change you, alright?"

"Alright." He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you mother…I know its improper for me to hug you, but…"

"It's quite alright, dear." She pat him gently on the back. "Shieko, are you coming?" She asked, turning to face the woman in the doorway.

Dark green eyes were littered with sparkling tears as she walked over and hugged Kio.

"It was good to see you again, old friend." She whispered to him.

"It was great to see you too, Shieko. I only wish our daughter had been here to experience this all with us." Kio replied.

"Oh, Shikiko will come around. She just has to get her head out of Kaido name and into your heart to see that this is what's making _you_ happy."

"Thank you." Kio stated. "I hope she will."

"In due time." She smiled gently. "You look ravishing, you know." She pulled back, holding both of his hands in hers. "I only wish we didn't have the Kaido name and walls to separate us. It was a pleasure seeing you again, and meeting your friends. Soubi's a real charmer, and that Ritsuka is simply adorable."

"They're great friends." Kio nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without them…sorry for the Chibis. I, um, I know they disturbed you both…"

"You mean those twins? They sure are a handful, aren't they?" Shieko giggled. "It's quite alright, Kio. All in good fun." She kissed his cheek. "You enjoy the rest of your day, alright?"

"Alright." Kio nodded. "Call me when you get home so I know you're both safe, alright?"

"I will be sure to do so." Shieko nodded. "I'm ready to go, Miaka-sama."

Kio's mother smiled. "Goodbye, dear. Take care."

"You too, mother."

Kio watched them leave out the front door, where a limo was waiting for them with a driver, who tipped her hat at him. Kio waved at her as the doors shut and closed his mother and the mother of his child out of his life.

"They're leaving?" His father's voice asked.

"Hai." Kio nodded. "They're needed back home."

"I heard your mother and you talking, you know." Ryo stated. "It's sad how they think what they're doing is right."

"And maybe, for them, it _is_ what's right." Kio sighed. "We'll never know."

"No, we won't." Ryo sighed. "Anyway, I have something for you as well." He handed Kio an envelope. "It's not much, but I've saved it up since I got your invitation, and…"

"You didn't have to do this." Kio stated. "Just showing up was a present enough."

"I'm your father. It's only right that I give you something to commemorate this day, isn't it?"

"I suppose. Arigato." Kio bowed.

"Now, now, none of that." His father stated. "We're only Kaido by blood. No need to give into their customs." He gave Kio his hand.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kio took the offered hand and used it to pull his father into an awkward hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ryo apt him on the back before pulling away. "I should leave as well." He stated. "I said goodbye to your husband already, so…"

"Alright." Kio nodded. "Are you staying in town or going home?"

"No, I'm going back home." His father shrugged. "It's not that far from here, so it's fine."

"Four hours."

His father blinked. "So you've seen through me, I suppose." His father sighed. "I have work in the morning, so I do have to get going."

"Oh, alright." Kio sighed. "Call em and let me know you got home safe, alright?"

"No problem."

"And…um…call me once and a while if you get time…I mean…I know we never bonded and all that shit, but…"

"Yeah…if you're ever in town, stop by, alright?"

"Sure." Kio nodded.

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye. For now, anyway."

"Yeah, for now."

They shook hands and hugged once again before his father left in the same manner as his mother.

000

About an hour and a half after Kio's parents left, Kio, Akira, and their Bridal party were the only ones remaining, alone with Yoji and Natsuo.

"I guess this is it." Kio stated. "Party's over."

"Until Ritsuka and Soubi's wedding, anyway." Yoji laughed. "As foretold by the bouquet."

Ritsuka slapped him. "I _know_ Kio did that on purpose."

"Aw, you caught me, Rit-chan." Kio sang, hugging the raven haired neko. "I just can't slip one past you."

"Nope." Ritsuka laughed.

Soubi chuckled. "I see your parents both left on good notes." He stated.

"Much better then Shikiko did, that's for sure." Kio nodded.

"Seriously, what crawled up her ass?" Natsuo wondered. "She was such a…"

"Bitch?" Yoji offered.

"Yeah, that."

"Hey, she may be a disrespectful brat, but she's still my daughter, you two." Kio glared.

"Your daughter who's half your age. Man, haven't you ever questioned that?"

"Mother says the envelope she gave me has all the answers in it, along with a gift." Kio opened up his coat enough to show the envelopes. "Once Akira and I read it, I'll share it with you guys, but not now."

"Aw, come _on_." Natsuo whined.

"No fair!" Yoji agreed.

"It's Kio's private information, you guys." Ritsuka said. "Don't go complaining."

The Zeroes rolled their eyes in unison.

"Well, it was a great party and all, but I think even I need to go back to the hotel and rest." Hideki commented. "And I think I speak for most of us."

"I have no objections to that." Soubi stated.

"Though I don't think we'll be doing much resting." Ritsuka stated, surprising them. "What? Soubi's drunk, so I'll have to help him get dressed and whatever, plus I'll have to fend off his advances on me. Come on, hentai…"

"You know that isn't what you meant." Soubi pulled Ritsuka close. "Not by a long shot."

"Well lucky for Akira and I, we'll be in the guest house and won't have to listen to you two having fun." Kio chuckled.

"My poor parents and Naoko." Akira shook his head.

Along with the Shujimeki family, Soubi, Ritsuka, and the zeroes were staying at the Shujimekis' family cabin. Akira and Kio were using the guest house as a honeymoon suite, Akira's parents had the master bedroom, Naoko and Haru had Naoko's room from when she was a kid, Soubi and Ritsuka had Akira's room from when he was a kid, and Yoji and Natsuo were in the guest room.

"Your parents and your sister?" Natsuo wondered. "What about us?"

"Yeah, we have to hear it, too." Yoji stated.

"We'll be sure to stand in the hall outside your door and make noises just to entertain the two of you, don't worry." Soubi chuckled.

"Soubi, don't be mean." Ritsuka giggled.

"Hai, hai."

"Alright, then I think we should get going." Hideki stated. "Our rides won't wait forever."

"Alright." Akira nodded, hugging Hideki. "Thank you for everything."

"Any time, brother, any time." Hideki chuckled, hugging his friend back, before accepting a hug from Kio. "Don't be a stranger." Hideki warned.

The rest of the groomsmen bid their goodbyes and left together out the door.

"So that leaves just us." Akira yawned, stretching. "We should go get into the limo and get back to the cabin."

"And harass the shit out of your family." Yoji nodded. "Got it."

"There will be no annoying of people tonight." Kio wagged his finger at the twins. "You've done enough of that as it is."

As a group, they began to leave the banquet hall.

"Wait!" The cameraman rushed over, grabbing their attention. "I'm sorry to bother you all, but I was hoping we could get one last group picture with the second cake?"

"Second cake?" Yoji wondered.

"My parents insisted on getting two cakes in case people wanted more, or Kio and I messed up the first one like they did at their wedding." Akira stated.

"We forgot to get a group picture with the original cake, so why not do this one?" Kio grinned. "I'm all for it."

"One more couldn't hurt." Ritsuka agreed.

With Akira and Kio behind the cake, acting as if they were going to cut it, Yoji and Natsuo stood to Akira's left, and Ritsuka and Soubi to Kio's right.

"Everybody ready?" The cameraman wondered.

"Wait!" The hostess ran out, her heels clicking on the floor. "I'm sorry, but I saw the extra knives and couldn't resist." She gave one to Soubi and one to Yoji. "Why don't we have one of all of your cutting the cake? The three couples; it will be cute."

"We're not a…" Yoji started to protest.

"You are for now." Soubi told them, warning him with his eyes. "So go ahead."

Yoji and Natsuo shared a look and shrugged before they both grabbed onto the knife and held it to cut the cake. Ritsuka and Soubi followed suit.

"Alright. three. Two. One." The cameraman snapped a photo. "Classy, everyone." He stated.

"Hey, one second." Yoji stated, taking the knife from Natsuo and setting it down. "Kio promised Natsuo and I we could do something tonight."

"He did?" Soubi looked at Kio, who's eyes widened.

"Don't you two even think about it." He ordered.

Yoji and Natsuo smirked. "Too late!"

Without warning, each of the twins grabbed a handful of cake from the cake and tossed it at the couple. Ritsuka laughed as Kio and Akira wiped cake form their faces.

"Oh, now you're in for it!" Kio threw cake at the Zeroes.

"Hey, no fair!" Natsuo threw some at Soubi and Ritsuka.

"Hey!" Ritsuka grabbed a handful of cake and tossed it at them. Soubi, on the other hand, took a pile and snuck up behind Kio, smashing it into the pierced groom's face.

"Sou-chan!" Kio whirled around and tried to throw cake at hm, but missed and hit Akira. "Oops…sorry, babe…"

Akira smirked and threw cake at Kio, but he ducked and it hit Natsuo in the face. One by one, the six of them began throwing cake randomly at one another. As they fought their way from the top of the cake down to the bottom of it, the cameraman snapped a few photos of them doing so and causing a mess. Despite the mishaps with his family and the insanity that was the Kaido family, the day really was a hit. Through the mess and the cake in his eyes and nostrils, Kio laughed and enjoyed the time he had with his friends and his husband. They might be an unconventional group of people, and even more unconventional as individual couples, but they were still the best friends a guy could ask for.


End file.
